kingdomofpyrusfandomcom-20200213-history
House of Derfel
The House of Derfel is the Royal House of the Kingdom of Pyrus. It was founded by King Molthrod on 1st January 1553, when he became the first King of Pyrus. The current Head of the House of Derfel is His Imperial Highness Celasin, 2nd Emperor of the Pyrusian Empire, 10th King of Pyrus OG GCE BCE CV DSA EPTWC PC. The House of Derfel is the Royal house of the Kingdom of Pyrus it is old created in the 16th century. The House is incredibly wealthy and powerful. King Bach (1681-1751) was decended from the line of Pyrusian Kings. His father King Waghallen, his grandfather King Fagnire, his great grandfather King Kranare, his great great grandfather Rumel, his great great great grandfather King Kranere, his great great great great grandfather King Bolgrad and his great great great great great grandfather King Molthrod who took the crown for himself. King Mothrod was the son of Tolka Derfel. He married Werger Int. King Bolgrad married Histin Olnic. King Kranere married Algra Elegz and they had Rumel, their son and three daughters, Grantaz, Nel and Lisab. Rumel married Queen Ulanar Justil. King Kranare married Amhar Zalar. Amhar’s father Uxan Zalar was twice married, first to Malrix Tignla who bore him Amhar and second to Ouseh Vorty who bore him two sons Celasin and Deamol. Deamol never married but Celasin did and it is through this (somewhat tenuous) link that the house of Vorty is related to the House of Derfel. The name Vorty was insisted upon by Ouseh who was at the time the last member of her ancient family and she did not want the name to die out. King Fagnire married Rraen Idya. King Waghallen married Ackea Molan who bore him a son Bach (1681-1751) and a daughter Erce (1692-1751). King Bach married Higwith Balise (1685-1751) and they had a son, King Balin (1706-1772) and a daughter, Cardig (1712-1768). King Balin married Olwen Bors (1707-1762), they had two sons, King Cunglas (1725-1776) and (King) Tewdric (1729-1786). King Cunglas married Alle Sane (1725-1784), they had a son, King Celasin (1754-) and a daughter Amhar (1746-). King Celasin married Sacram Noldo (1751-) and they had two sons, Camest (1770-) and Kranare (1774-), and two daughters, Munan (1778-) and Ulanar (1784-). Amhar married into the House of Edain. (King) Tewdric had two marriages, the first to Tudwal Thur (1727-1770) and they had a daughter Clovis (1748-1772) who married into the House of Edain like her Cousin Amhar. (King) Tewdric’s second marrage was to Molan Norglatz-Pomman (1730-1778) and was a dynastic marrage. In 1785 King Celasin was the head of the House of Derfel, King of Pyrus, Emperor of the Pyrusian Empire and the High Lord Magistrate. He headed the Royal branch of the House of Derfel, which included himself, his wife Queen Sacram, his sons, Crown Prince Camest, Baron of Nothom, Prince Royal Kranare, Baron of Bung, and his daughters, Princess Munan and Princess Ulanar. By 1786 King Celasin had given up his role as High Lord Magistrate and had his Uncle Grand Duke Tewdric, Baron of Dalhas join his branch of the family. Ulanar had gained the tenancy of the Barony of Danegeld. Both the Baronies of Dalhas and Danegeld were owned by the Viscount of Baddacon, their distant cousin, Crelna Vorty. Prince Kranere was decorated with the Bach Cross for Achievement in the Field of Excellence. By 1787 King Celasin had instituted the Most Excellent Order of the Pyrusian Empire and had decorated himself as a Knight Grand Cross. He had also lost his Uncle Tewdric to natural causes. The tenancy of the Barony of Dalhas had passed out of the family to the Viscount of Baddacon’s son. Princess Munan was decorated with the Bach Cross for Achievement in the Field of Excellence. By 1788 Crown Prince Camest had had his title Grand Duke of Narlberg elevated to Prince of Narlberg and was decorated as a Knight Grand Cross of the Most Excellent Order of the Pyrusian Empire. Crown Prince Camest had also completed his ’A’ Levels, having done incredibly well. He had started a three year degree course in Economics at the University of Bachstadt, School of Social Studies & Humanities. Princess Ulanar was decorated with the Bach Cross for Achievement in the Field of Excellence. Family Tree Category:House of Derfel Category:Noble Houses